A Dance with the Demon
by qwe852
Summary: Bella is an abused sixteen year old who loses all hope when her mother died. What if she suddenly decides to make a deal with thousand year old demon? My first fanfic so pleaseee read:
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys will like it. Please review and send me any comments if you guys want. By the way, I kinda got this idea from Supernatural, but I did some changes on the whole demon summoning thing. Annyyywaayyy, I hope you guys will like it:)**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's here."James grinned. He was surrounded by his goons, namely, the redhead, Victoria, and the masochist, Laurent. Everyday, they'd take the time to either humiliate or torture and today was no exception. James grab me by my collar and pushed me on the cement walls of the back of the gym.

"No, James!"I screamed. He strangled me with such force that I felt my face reddening in a matter of seconds. He smiled at the sight of me in pain.

"_St .. op_!"I managed to choke out. He let me go just when I was about to collapse. I gasped and tried to do deep breathings, but I doubt they'd work.

My hands were shaking with fear when I looked up and saw Laurent holding a broomstick. He moved closer to me and tried to get up, but Victoria held both of my hands tightly that I felt her nails digging in my skin. Laurent positioned the stick like he was golfing.

"_OW!_"I screamed.

He hit my head so hard that I felt blood on my face. I was crying and scared. I was always the one person in the entire school that they loved to bully so much. Probably because I was the most clumsiest person in the world that I could never outrun any of them.

"Haha! Dude! Try that trick you did to that Angela chick!"James laughed.

"You mean this?"Laurent suddenly kicked my stomach with enough force to make me hurl blood. The three of them laughed even more. Victoria released her grip o my hands and walked towards the men. I was too weak and frightened to stand up.

"We have to go."She said in a serious tone.  
"Aww. Already? I wasn't even finished with her yet."James whined.

"She's right. We're gonna be late for Jessica's party."Laurent interrupted

"Screw her!"

"I heard there's gonna be booze."She smiled.

"Then let's go!"He immediately marched off towards his car with his goons following him. And like that, they were gone. My mouth and nose were still bleeding badly. I wiped them with the hem of my shirt. I staggered as I tried to stand up with wobbly legs. I picked up my books and walked home, trying to hide my face with my hair as I did.

Everyday was always like this, I go to school, they bully me then I go home. It was useless to report them to the principal, since Victoria's father owned this school and Jame's and Laurent's parents donated too much money for it. I'd usually ignore them and move on.

Everyday, I'd come home to a drunk father who abuses me physically and verbally. My mother passed away ten years ago in a car accident, and my father hasn't been the same ever since. He blamed me for her death since she was on her way to pick me up at school. I never fought back because I knew he was right. It was all my fault.

For the last ten years, I had no friends or family. I've lived the loneliest life a person could imagine. I had no one to talk to but myself. People were cruel and selfish. That's what they always were and will be.

I slowly opened the door to our house and walked in, trying not to make any noise possible. My father was thankfully asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand and the television on. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I bandaged and cleaned my wounds and studied before finally going to sleep.

I listened intently as Mr. Banner discussed his lessons which we weren't able to finish yesterday. Alice, the gothic girl beside me was covering her some sort of dark, gothic magazine with our history book. I was writing down notes when she poked my shoulder.

"Hey Swan, look what I found."She slowly pushed her magazine towards me. She doesn't normally talk to me unless she's got something interesting.

I read the page slowly.

_How to Trade a Soul to a Demon_

I tried to push it back to her, but she kept it in place.

"Read it."She hissed.

_A person must have a picture of himself, three bone_s _from any animal, preferrably cat_ a_nd a drop of blood which should be buried at the center of a crossroad. A demon shall then be summoned to make the deal. Anything you want will be given to you in exchange for your soul._

I couldn't read any of it any more. I closed the magazine and handed it back to Alice. She rolled her eyes and continued reading. I listened to Mr. Banner until we were finally dismissed, and like yesterday, the goons would corner and bully me. But unlike yesterday, when I got home, my father was wide awake and full of anger.

"Dammit, you useless brat! I told you to buy some beer whenever we run out, but what do you do?! I give you food, pay for your tuition, and this is what you do to me in return?!"He slapped my already bruised cheek and I gasped in pain. Victoria had already done a good job at slapping my face.

"You look at me you bit*ch!"He pulled my hair and kicked me painfully. I screamed in agony, but I knew he was far from over. He threw his beer over my face and I tried to block it with my face, which was a bit useless. The shards pierced my neck and hands. I ran and tripped in the process, but I knew Charlie wasn't going to catch me. Over the years, he became obese and lazy to do anything.

I locked the door hastily. My breathing was still ragged and I could still feel my heart racing. I closed my eyes and took deep breathings again. It calmed me after a minute or two and I did what I normally do. I went to my bathroom and let cold water run down my swollen cheeks. It felt good against my skin. I tried to keep my mind occupied, but I knew it wasn't enough to stop the tears from falling. I cried silently and tried to release all my sadness, frustration and anger there.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_Why me?_

Those were the questions that I'd ask myself everyday. My mother used to tell me, whenever she tucked me in bed whenever I get scared of being alone.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be here no matter what." That only made me cry even more.

_Then where are you?_

I wanted her back. I needed my mother so bad right now. She was gone, but a part of me wanted to bring her back no matter what the cost. The idea struck me hard. I couldn't help but remember the magazine Alice had let me read.

_Anything will be given to you in exchange for your soul._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the first one. And if you guys have any more suggestions, please feel free to tell me:)**

**By the way, how do you change the format of your story? And how come my words are really compressed? How do you add space?! Please tell me! I really have no idea how to do it and I'm still new at this thing. That's all and please revieewwwww:)  
**

* * *

I stood like a moron at the very middle of four intersecting streets. It was still dark and the only source of light was from a post beside the street. It was eerily quiet and I was currently debating whether to do it or not. I gripped the rusty, old box in my hands too tightly that a dent formed on each side. I was all alone and I felt really cold, but I never felt afraid. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but I doubt it was working.

I would do anything to have my mom back. I'd rot in hell if it meant being with her. But I wasn't sure if what I was about to do was right. What's dead should stay dead. I bit my lips and closed my eyes, trying to relax. It's been a week after Alice made me read that article on her magazine. I was skeptical at first, I've never really been the type of person to believe in supernatural beings. I believed in God, of course, but I doubt if demons were real, and yet here I was, holding a rusty box containing bones from my dead neighbor's cat that I 'borrowed', a picture of me and a drop of my blood to 'summon' a demon. I was becoming desperate.

When I was little, I could endure the pain that anyone ever inflicted on me, but now I desperately needed a friend who'd stay with me no matter what. I needed my mother. She was the only person in this world who cared and understood me. Every time I come home crying, she would take me on a ride and try to cheer me up. I would eventually forget about all my problems and laugh with her. My father on the other hand, only loved my mother. They argued a lot, mostly about me, Charlie wanted to send me to a ranch where my grandparents lived, quite school and work there. I remember him saying that I was too much of a nuisance and a complete waste of money. My mother would eventually threaten to leave him and he'd change his mind immediately.

I haven't noticed that my hands were shaking from the cold. I didn't wear any gloves so my hands were becoming numb. I only wore my jeans and coat. They weren't really helpful against the cold. I placed the box on my side and secured it with my arm while trying to rub my hands. What else did I have to lose? My life's already a living hell anyway and it's not like a demon will really appear right? They can't be real and that article must've been written by some crazy demon fanatic. Yeah, maybe it was. So if it was, there's no danger in trying right?

_I can do this_

I slowly knelt and started digging the ground with my bare hands while placing the box beside me. The soil was soft, but I had to remove roots and rocks before finally putting my box in. It wasn't really that deep, but it had to do. I was only trying to satisfy my curiosity anyway.

_No harm in trying._

I chanted it to myself while covering the hole with the soil that I removed earlier with my shoe. I have to admit though, I was becoming more scared and my breathing became ragged. I stood up, closing my eyes in the process as I placed a hand on my heart. I could feel my heart beating like a nails tapping on wood impatiently. My whole body felt really cold and I doubt if it was because of the wind. I glanced behind my back, my left and right.

Nothing.

I waited for a few minutes more before looking back and forth. I couldn't feel any presence. I was still alone. I waited for another fifteen minutes before finally giving up.

"I knew it."I told myself. I couldn't hide the disappoint that filled my voice. I never should've read that article in the first place. Stupid Alice. Stupid magazine!

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I hated Alice for giving me false hope when I desperately needed it. Whoever was behind that article I hope he'll be rotting in hell right now. But I hated myself the most for letting me want someone in my life to care and love me. Why did I have to be so pathetic? I sighed and took deep breaths before finally getting in my knees and digging the metal box once more. I stood up and turned around to go home before Charlie woke up and beat me to death. That was the moment that I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me intently.

"_Guh!_Mother of God!" I screamed in panic, accidentally dropping the metal box. It fell with a loud clank. He stayed in the shadows, I couldn't see him clearly until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. A shiver went down my spine when I saw him grin evilly.

"You really shouldn't say that name infront of me."He smirked. I didn't bother picking it up, mesmerized by his beauty. He looked like a Greek God wearing a black leather jacket and impressive jeans. He looked so attractive that I was practically drooling at the sight of him. I stood there, unmoving until I finally had the courage to ask.

"Who..are you?"I said in a low whisper. He stepped into the light and I could feel my jaws drop as I saw what he really looked like. Everything about him looked perfect. From his perfectly shaped lips, to his perfect physique. I couldn't stop staring. It was odd though, since it was still dark. People would normally be sleeping at a time like this.

"You're the one who summoned me."I stiffened. He's joking right? Him? A demon? Impossible. He looked way too human to be one. That's when it hit me. How did he know I was trying to 'summon' a demon? I wasn't talking to myself and I was sure I've never seen him before. I was positive that he didn't live here, since I could have easily recognize a face that belonged here. He looked more like he lived next to Alice. Both of their fashion sense screamed goth. Wait, Alice! She must be pulling some sort of prank on me. She and I were the only ones who read that article right?

"Very funny Alice! You can come out now!"I shouted as I searched wherever she was hiding. He looked straight into my eyes in confusion.

"You don't believe me?"He looked irritated.

"Obviously."

"Yet you have the courage to waste my time by summoning me here? When I could have made another deal with another human? You pathetic human!."He gritted through his teeth. I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. He looked like he was about to burst in anger. But I tried to look confident and unafraid.

"Yes .. unless you give me proof."I challenged, but fear was still present in my voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relax.

"If proof is what you want, then you'll have it."He grinned.

He retreated slowly towards the darkness. I couldn't clearly see what was happening, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw his eyes turn from gold, to blood red. His hands and legs suddenky stretched and became slim but still muscular. Each nail became claws and his canine turned into fangs.

I wanted to run, but my feet were planted solidly on the ground. I couldn't blink and I felt too scared to say a word. I didn't know what .. what this thing was. He looked like different parts of animals combined together. It was so creepy. My body was shaking violently and I felt every hair on my body stand. I suddenly regret what I had done. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, it would all be gone. He would be gone. This is all my imagination.

_This isn't real._

I slowly peeked, but to my surprise, he was still here, though in human 'form'.

"So, do you believe me now?"He smirked. It took me a minute to finally respond.

"Ye.. yes."I managed to choke. I was still traumatized.

He folded his arms across his chest confidently.

" Well what do you want? Fame? Money?"He spoke slowly with a disguisted tone. As if to say, "Humans are always like this."I couldn't blame him though. People were nothing but cruel, selfish creatures. Sometimes I'd wonder why God even bothered to make us.

"I want my mother back. She died many years ago.. and .. and I want you to bring her back."I responded with a bit of confidence in my voice. He suddenly cocked his head in curiosity and raised his eyebrow.

"Your .._mother?"_

"Yes .."

"Hmph. This is interesting. Most of my clients usually ask for fame, money or women."He suddenly said.

"Well, then, I guess I'm not most of your clients then. So can you do it?"I looked at him straight in the eye, trying not to look away.

"No."

"What?"I wasn't sure if I heard him right. That article did say anything.

"No."

"Wha? Why not?"My voice was filled with disappointment.

"We can't resurrect something that we don't own. I don't own your mother's soul, so I can't do anything about it. We may have supernatural abilities, but we can't resurrect someone dead. That's _His_choice. And if I were you, I'd let the dead stay dead."He hissed the "His" word and continued to wait for me to say something.

"So I guess you can't give me what I want then. There's nothing else that I want but my mom so um .. er, you can go now."I managed to say. He looked at me with cold eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him. How could someone like him be a demon? He looked more like an angel, but looks can be deceiving.

"I'm not going anywhere, Angel. Once you summon me, there's no turning back. You have to make a deal with me or I will haunt you for the rest of your life."My mouth hang open and I almost dropped the metal box to the ground.

"What do you mean I have to make a deal? That's not what the article said!"I tried to fight the tears coming. It was already bad enough that he couldn't give me back my mother, but I still had to sell my soul against my will? That's just unfair.

"Hmph. You really shouldn't read crap like those. They're fake. And yes, you have to. What's done is done. We can't go back unless you make a deal."He rolled his eyes while saying.

"That's just insane. Why can't you just go back they way you came here?"

"If you haven't noticed, I never came here. You summoned me. Demons can't teleport once they've been summoned and they have to secure a deal in order to."He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? But why?"I asked curiosly.

"Nobody really knows why. But for centuries, that's how its always been. Now, enough with the talking and tell me what you want."His voice suddenly became stern. He was so hard to read.

There was nothing else that I wanted. Money? No, even money couldn't replace my mother. It was the root of all evil and I was sure many would kill for it. Fame? I wanted to be truly loved, not by fans. I wasn't the type of person that wanted any attention. I couldn't think of anything else but my mother.

"I'm really sorry .. But I don't want anything else but my mom ... can't you just, you know, poof yourself home or contact a friend to summon you?"I asked, hoping that I didn't have to make this deal.

"Are you bluffing? What about fame? Money? "His eyes widened in surprise.

"No. I don't want any of those. I just want my mom."I responded cansually.

He continued to stare at me in shock and confusion. He ran a hand through his perfect bronze hair and suddenly sighed.

"Fine. You will know what you want. I'll give you three days to think this through. If you still haven't, consider yourself sold."His cold eyes bore into mine and I suddenly felt afraid again. It felt like I was melting under his gaze. I swallowed a mouthful of air. What did demons do with souls that they owned? Torture? Burn it in hell? My mouth went dry just by thinking about it. I wanted to ask him so bad, but I was afraid to know the answer.

"Do you understand, woman?"He shook me out of my thoughts.

"Y..yes."

"Good. Meet me here in the same time. Don't even bother trying to get away, because I will hunt you down."He grinned and turned to leave, but I grab his shoulder. I blushed at my actions and looked down at my feet.

"At least tell me your name."I smiled apologetically.

He just rolled his eyes.

"It's _Edward_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews and advice guys...sorry if this chapter took too long. I've been busy, but well, here it is:)**

**Please don't forget to review again and tell me what you think. By the way, I still don't know how to add some space, well I do, but when I save it, it's not there anymore :O Help meh!**

* * *

My body stiffened. I thought I'd drop my glass the moment I looked at the calendar. It was already Thursday! Which means that it's the last day before I finally make the deal with _Edward_. I could still feel some of my hair stand up just by thinking about him. I still really haven't thought about what I really wanted. For the past two days I kept thinking either about revenge or success. I've always wanted to be a known journalist, but I have a feeling that I didn't need to sell my soul for that. I could be that without anyone's help and I want to be deserving if ever I do achieve that dream. I was never the type of girl to rely on someone. It made me feel insignificant.

So it finally comes down to revenge. Of course, I wanted those people who treated me like trash to feel the same way ...but somehow, it just doesn't feel right. I just wasn't the type to seek revenge. Call me weird, but that's just who I am. I don't want anyone to feel the things that I felt. It was just too unbearable and I didn't want anyone emotionally or physically hurt on my account.

I sighed. Even though I've treated everyone fair, people still hurt me.

I glanced up at our wall clock. It was still too early, so I took the time to study and read a bit. I retreated back to my room and took a bath, letting the water calm my nerves. I changed for school and cooked breakfast for Charlie. Thank God he was still snoring loudly on the couch. I picked up the beer bottles he left on the floor and turned the tv off before finally heading out.

* * *

I was way too early when I got there. There were about five students in the campus including me. I decided to go the library to read ... or maybe I could find more information about Edward. A grin spread across my face. Maybe I could find some loopholes to our deal. Or maybe I didn't have to sell my soul if I could find any way to send him back to hell.

I walked around, trying to find something to read, when my eyes caught something interesting.

_Faust_

I've heard this story before. I opened the book and read its summary. It was about a man who calls the Devil for further knowledge and magic powers with which to indulge all the pleasure and knowledge of the world. In response, the Devil's representative, Mephistopheles, appears. He makes a bargain with Faust: Mephistopheles will serve Faust with his magic powers for a term of years, but at the end of the term, the devil will claim Faust's soul and Faust will be eternally damned.

I shiver shot up my spine when I read the last sentence. I always wondered what hell was like. I've seen it in paintings though, there were always people drowned in lava, speared or tortured. I didn't want to end up like those people, but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

I spent another hour in the library, mostly looking for more books like Faust. I felt like a ... goth by the time I heard the bell ring. My eyes started to hurt as I gathered my things and walked to my first class. I was seated next to Alice, who was still obsessing about her magazine. I didn't want to tell her that I had tried to sell my soul. I couldn't imagine what her reaction would be and I'd be too embarassed.

"Hey Bella."She tap my shoulder lightly.

"Do you remeber that article I made you read last week?"She wisphered and I felt a bit of nervousness as I nodded.

"Well .. guess what?"She raised an eyebrow and I felt my mouth fell open.

"Did .. did you ...?"My eyes were wide open in shock. Could she have traded her soul? That has got to be the most stupid decision she's ever made.

Says the person who's done it

I snapped back at myself.

"Yes."Alice said, although I could hear a hint of disapointment in her voice.

"So ... what happened?"

"Nothing."She said, her face without any emotion.

"Come, on Alice. You can tell me."I half smiled. Though, it wasn't real. A part of me wanted to shout at her for showing me that stupid magazine.

"I mean, really, nothing happened. I stood at that crossroad, but nothing. No one appeared. That stupid article was a whole lie. If it weren't for the fact that this magazine has crosswords in it, I swear to God, I would've thrown this thing days ago."She groaned as she continued to analyze the puzzle in front of her.

My whole mind went blank. No demon appeared? I was glad that Alice wasn't able to make the same mistake as I did, but I had no idea why none appeared. Hmm .. maybe I could ask him... if he doesn't kill me first.

Mr. Banner went in and the whole class fell silent again. He talked about the planets, but my mind was too busy to pay attention. I thought about what would happen when I tell him what I wanted. I wonder if he'd kill me? The last time I saw him, he was so anxious to get back home and to tell him to stay with me and be my personal genie was insane. I suddenly wondered where he was staying while he was here. Did demons sleep or eat? I couldn't help thinking about him ... about _Edward_.

The teacher gave us an assignment and by the time I knew it, we were already dismissed. I went straight home, well ... not really, since the triplets decided to play with me again. By the time they were over, my whole body was wet with God knows what. I did laundry and my chores while Charlie continued to watch a soccer game with a beer in hand. If it weren't for my aunt Esme, I was sure we'd be living in a dumpster by now. She was Charlie's big sister and was the one who provided for us. She was always a kind hearted woman in her late 40's. I remember her being gentle and loving all the time. She was my mother's bestfriend and was always there for her.

She was sadly widowed seven years ago when her husband, Manny, died of lung cancer. She wanted to adopt me since she had no children of her own, but Charlie wouldn't allow it. I didn't want to be a burden to her anyway. Though it still hurts to think of what coud've been if she did. I could've have friends and family. I wouldn't have to be alone right now.

It was almost getting dark. I stared at the clock.

_It's almost time  
._

I made most of my time by studying and doing chores. Charlie also asked ... or commanded me to go to the market to buy him more beer. I cleaned my room and the living room until I was too tired to continue. I was getting too anxious now. I couldn't help but think about what to do when I'd faced him again. I thought about what to say to him. I even placed a rosary in my pocket just in case he'd do anything funny.

I glanced at the clock again.

It was time.

Charlie and the entire neighborhood would be snoring by now. I got out of bed and slowly closed the door behind me. I wore a more thicker coat and mittens to protect me from the cold night this time. I walked slowly and carefully towards the familiar road. My whole body was shaking and my breathing was ragged. It was too cold that no sweat came out of me. I walked awkwardly and placed both my hands in my pocket.

I arrived and he was, like always, late again. I sat beside the lamp and took deep breaths, trying to build my confidence, but it wasn't working.

_Just relax Bells._

I played with my mittens as I waited for him. I glanced sideways, but still nothing. Did he always have to be this late? My nervousness was gone and I could feel my leg bounce involuntarily. It was darker now than the first time I saw him. I suddenly felt a bit of fear as I waited. I was afraid something from the darkness might come and pounce at me. I shivered.

I began to face back and forth. He's got me waiting for fifteen minutes now. I groaned impatiently. I was irritated. If he still doesn't show up in five minutes, I was out of here.

I felt my hair stood up from the cold and tried to rub my hand for heat.

"How long are you planning on doing that?" I jumped, startled at the familiar velvet voice of Edward. I spun around and saw his crocked smile. He was wearing the same clothes he wore three days ago.

"You're late."I said cuntly.

"I've been here the whole time."He smiled wickedly.

"_Liar._"

"Seriously. I've been standing here the whole time. I enjoy watching you wait for me impatiently."He smirked.

I balled my fists and narrowed my eyes.

"Oh really? I've been looking around for a while and I've never seen you."

"Ah .. demon, remember?"He lifted an eyebrow and pointed a finger at himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, let's get back to business, shall we?"His tone suddenly became serious and I could feel fear inside me again. He was like mafia whenever he  
spoke this way.

"Have you made up your mind?"

I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip. I looked at him curiosly.

"Yes."

"Then tell me. So I can finally get the hell out of this dump."He eyed his surroundings will talking.

"I want you ... to um ..serve me in exchange for my soul."_There .. glad that was over._

I glanced at his face. His eyes widened in shock or surprise, I really couldn't read it. He stayed speechless for about a minute before I finally had the courage to speak.

"So .. um, we good?"

No response.

"Um.. Edward?"I waved a hand over his face. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a second before finally speaking.

"How many years."He said, through his greeted teeth. It didn't really sound like a question to me.

"Wh-what?"I stammered.

"How many years do I have to serve you human?"He relaxed.

"Um .. five years?"

"Six months."He said sternly.

"_Six months?_"

"Take it, or leave it. I am not staying in this disguisting place for more than a year."

"A year then."I tried to smile sweetly, but I doubt if it was working.

"No. Six months. If you won't take it, I'm dragging you to hell."He smirked.

I bit my lip and stared at the ground quietly, trying to think this through. Well, it's no use. I'm going to hell anyway. It took me five minutes before finally looking back at him and responding.

_"Deal."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys! Sorry if it took real long for me to post this chapter. I've been busy with requirements at school.**_

**_Thanks for all the reviews and please don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. I kind of made this one quickly-.-, so sorry if it isn't long enough. I'll make it longer next time:)_**

**_By the way, I am a Christian and I do believe in God. I am NOT Anti if any of you are asking. _**

* * *

_"Deal."_I nodded and held out my hand for him to shake, but surprisingly, he slapped it away.

He walked towards me and placed a hand at the back of my head, grabbing a handful of hair while using his other to touch and keep my head in place. In the blink of an eye, I felt his cold, hard lips crash on mine. I flinched and tried to push him, but his chest was rock hard and I doubt if he even noticed me trying.

I squirmed and tried to back away, as his tongue tried to invade my mouth. Before could even close it shut, his tongue was already in my mouth, licking and dancing its way. I coudn't believe what I'd felt. My whole body was becoming cold and I felt ... giddy. He licked my lips and after a minute or so, finally backed away. I was breathless .. shocked, mad and ... excited? My mind couldn't concentrate and my body was failing me. I made a move to slap his face, but I stumbled.

"Wh-what .. did you just do?!"I screamed.

He smiled crookedly and placed his hands on his pocket, not minding me.

"That's how we seal a deal. A kiss is our contract. I didn't do that because I wanted to, and forgive me for doing that. Though, no offense, but you're sort of a sloppy kisser."He smirked.

I tried once again to go and slap him, but each step was hard to make. My legs wouldn't obey my commands and my whole body felt cold and tired. I felt myself falling before I felt cold arms wrapping around my waist before everything went black.

* * *

I felt the sun's rays on my face. Immediately, I woke up, feeling breathless and afraid. I was on my bed and still wearing the same thing I did that night.

_No .. it must've been a dream._

_Just a dream._

I sighed in relief and looked at my surroundings. I was in my tiny room ad everything was where it should be ... except _him_. I gasped and moved further as my eyes made out the blurry shape of a man. It was Edward. It wasn't a dream after all.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He sat on my seat like a god. He smirked the moment his eyes landed on mine and I couldn't help but feel nervous once again.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."To my surprise .. he actually smiled. Not the weird, creepy, mischevious smile that he usually wore .. but a friendly one.

He stood up and went for the door.

"Where are you going? Charlie will kill you!"I said

"He's not home. He went with Billy to watch some soccer or something."

"Oh. Then .. where are you going."I asked

"To cook you breakfast."He grinned. It made my heart flutter.

He was out of sight before I could say another word. I couldn't believe what I heard. Cook me breakfast? I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

I did my daily morning routines. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth and changing for school. I head downstairs and caught the delicious smell of bacon. He cooked like an expert, with his sleeves rolled up and moved swiftly. I sat down on a chair, staring at him in awe. Edward, the demon who I thought was going to kill me the moment he laid his eyes on me was actually cooking me breakfast.

"So ... Why are you .. actually doing this?"I bit my lower lip nervously, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. I wanted him to stay like this always.

He continued to place the bacon and egg on a plate and answered me without looking up.

"Because I serve you now."He half smiled.

Oh. He must be talking about last night. I suddenly blushed tomato red, remembering what had happen only hours ago. We had _kissed_. I have never been kissed before, so I guess that was the first. I couldn't help but admit it, but Edward was a great kisser. I blushed even more. We had already made the deal and I couldn't help but feel a bit terrified, knowing that my time was now running. Every second of my life counted and I had no plans on wasting it. I would be gone in six months. The thought of me burning in hell for an eternity scared me too much, that I felt sick to my stomach. I knew that this deal wasn't worth it, but I was such a fool to actually go with it. It must be the only reason that he was acting all happy and merry. To make me happy while my life lasted.

He placed the plate in front of me, and the smell immediately made my stomach growl. He handed me a spoon and fork and I ate quietly. The bacon, toast and egg were amazing. It may be simple, but it tastled like an expert chef cooked it.

"You do know that you can ask me to cook anything for you right? I can cook any food you'd like. If I were you, I'd use the remaining six months of my life to live and enjoy everything this world has to offer."He grinned, while taking a seat to face me. I couldn't help but blush when I felt his gaze on me. He was so close to me and I ate nervously.

"I-I'm good."I smiled. I had to go to school first, and I was already running late. I looked at the clock and gulped nervously. I ate faster and when I was done, I left my plate on the sink and drank a glass of water. When I went back to the table, he wasn't there anymore.

"E-Edward?"I called out. I suddenly heard the roar of an engine and I jumped. I went outside to investigate and saw a fancy looking car on the street. I presumed it was a Lamborgini. Edward leaned on the window confidently.

"I thought you were running late. Is this good enough? Or would you like something better?"He smiled.

"Where in the world did you get this car?"

"Um .. demon?"He pointed a finger at himself and I went inside the car immediately.

He drove like a maniac on the way to school. The moment he opened the door for me, people looked at us in astonishment. I felt shy and hated the attention immediately. I grabbed my bag from him and went inside. He followed me and I spun around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Joining you to school."He ran a hand through his hair and girls suddenly blushed and stared at him in awe as they passed by.

"You can't. It's too late for you to enroll already. I doubt if they'd be willing to accept new students now."I answered. The bell had already rang and students stormed off to their first classes.

"Look, I have to go. Thanks for the ride anyway."I half ran to my class, leaving Edward in the hallway alone. I suddenly felt a bit of guilt for leaving him there before he had the chance to respond.

I sat on my usual chair. The teacher hasn't even arrived yet, but students were already in their seats. Alice was beside me and to my surprise, Lauren Mallory was at my right and Jessica Stanley was behind me. Weird. They never seated beside me. It would've ruined their image. They were the 'popular' girls in this school and they definitely would never even looked at me. I flinched when I felt Lauren's fingers playing with my hair.

"Hey, Isabella righ?."She winked seductively. I gulped nervously when I also felt Jessica's hands caressing my back. They were the type of girls who wore mini skirts and showed off their breasts to any men they liked. I even heard gossips that they actually slept with a teacher. I felt nervous. Where they flirting with me? A _woman_? I felt disguisted.

"So ... I totally heard that you have a hot friend. Who is he?"She licked her lips. I backed away immediately. They've gotta be joking me.

"Umm .. Friend? What friend?"I tried to lie, but unfortunately, I was the worst liar the world has known.

"Oh, Isabella. Don't lie now. I even saw him myself ."Jessica said. Ugh. They were disguisting.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner entered the class before either of them could talk again. They straightened their seats immediatelly and so did I.

"G'moring class."He smiled politely.

"As you all know, since we're already in the middle of our semester, our school doesn't accept new students, but fortunately, you'll be having a new classmate. Come in."He motioned for the student ti enter, and I was suddenly shocked to see Edward. He walked up confidently and introduced himself to the whole class. I could hear all the women in the room squeal silently in their seats. Lauren and Jessica gazed at him lustfully, licking their lips.

"You may take a seat."Mr. Banner said.

The only available seat was beside Jessica and I could feel her smile behind me. Edward stopped beside Lauren and she too stared in awe at his body. He suddenly stared at her coldly and she flinched a bit.

"_Move._"He commanded. She immediately grabbed her books and was beside Jessica in an instant. My hair stood up when his natural self resurfaced again, but he smiled the moment he saw me.

"How ... did you ..?"I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Demon."He smiled playfully.

"But ... the school doesn't accept new students anymore."It was in the rules.

"Hmph. Your principal was a woman. She nearly fainted at the sight of me."He grinned evilly and I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward has been ... different. I couldn't help but like this side of him a lot better, even though I knew he was just being kind to me because of our contract. Maybe this deal won't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter guys. I know it took really long, but I had to study for some tests.**

**Me so sorry. **

**Me caveman.**

**Hahaha... I dunno why but I just like writing that way. Anyway, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think:)**

* * *

I breathed in the fresh air from the top floor of the Empire State building. The lights looked like tiny fireflies beneath us and I couldn't help but stare in awe at the view. Edward and I were currently leaning against the railings. The air was amazing here. This has been the fifth place that I wanted to go. I was amazed and marveled at Edward's inhuman abilities. He could take me to different countries in less than five seconds, all I had to do was tell him where I wanted to go and I'd close my eyes. When I opened them, I'd already be there. He stayed silent, like he always did, but not as cold as he was the first day I met him.

"Can I ask you a question?"I looked at his face.

"Hmm?"He said, without looking.

I breathed in deeply and relaxed before I spoke to him again.

"I have this classmate. Sh ..she tried to make a deal ... but, nothing happened."I tried to read his expression, but they were always blank.

"Well, there aren't that many of us you know. Most of us are just ... busy. When we're already in a contract, we can't be summoned at the moment. You have to be really patient, but you're lucky I was free."He winked. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I turned away, hoping he didn't notice. Ever since the deal, Edward has been nice to me. I knew that it was just part of the play, I liked it at first, but now I wanted him to talk to me normally. I didn't want him to fake anymore.

We stared at the scene again in silence. It never felt awkward being with Edward like this. I felt as if we didn't need to talk. I looked at him again, his hair was messy from the air blowing against it. He looked really hot.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

"What?"He asked when he caught me looking. I blushed again and avoided his beautiful eyes.

"It's nothing. I just ... think you're beautiful."I smiled. His eyes widened a bit and I could feel a small smile forming, though he didn't show it.

"Are you ready to go?"He smiled warmly.

"Yes."

He took my hand and we were back in my room in an instant. It was always like this. All I had to do to go home was reach for his hand and we'd be back in a snap. We were on my bed and he sat on my tiny chair again, like he always did. It suddenly occured to me if he was even comfortable sitting like that. I went to my bathroom and changed into my pajamas before lying back on my bed.

"Can I ask you a question again?"

"Yes."

"Are ... comfortable sitting there like that? I mean throughout the whole night? Won't that give you stiff neck or something?"I asked. He chuckled softly.

"I don't sleep. Well ... I don't need to. No one really knows why, but we just can't."His eyes stayed on mine for quite a while and I was captivated by  
them.

"Oh. I was just worried, I thought that you'd catch a cold or something."I said whole heartedly. I know that I barely know the man, but I don't know why I feel like I should worry for him. There was just something about him that made me care too much.

His eyes were still on me, but he stayed quiet. He didn't say another word. I covered myself with blankets and after a few minutes, I finally drifted to sleep.

Edward drove me to school like he always did. He opened the car for me. The whole ride was quiet and I noticed that he in deep thought. He still remained quiet and it bothered me. Did I say something that must've offended him? I wanted to ask him, but I was too shy to say anything. I remained quiet throughout the ride which was quite short, because honestly, he drove like a mad man. He always did and it always scares me to death, but I wasn't as scared as I was the first time. He parked his car and proceeded to open my door. I climbed out awkwardly.

That's when I saw _them._

My whole body froze and I literally felt my heart beat quicken. A few feet away from us were James, Victoria and Laurent. They were all staring at me, except for Victoria, she gawked at Edward and lcked her lips. James motioned the two to follow him and they started to approach us.

My breathing became ragged and I felt like a fish out of water. I was gasping for air. Edward noticed my unusual behavior and took my hand. I don't know if it was possible that my heart could beat any faster, but I felt as though it did. They were closer now and I felt my hand grip Edward's tighter.

"Friends of yours?"He asked smugly.

I shooked my hand, and tried to say 'no', but nothing came out of my mouth. The three of them were infront of us before Edward could say something else. My body stiffened and felt like a statue, but Edward remained calm beside. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively, as if to tell them I was his property.

James grinned, ignoring Edward. He faced me confidently and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Hey Swan! Long time no see."He greeted as if we were the best of friends.

"Who are you?"Edward asked. His voice was stern. James ignored him and continued to talk to me.

"We haven't seen you in so long, babe. Wanna have some fun after school again?"Edward's arms suddenly went stiff and I could tell he wanted to rip Jame's head off right now.

Having Edward beside me made me feel ... safe. I didn't know why or how, but because of him, I was a bit more confident facing James and his goons. Though, my heart sped when James made a move to touch my face.

It was all too fast, that it happened in less than a minute. As James made his move, Edward's hand was suddenly gone from my waist and was on Jame's neck. He was so strong that he was able to carry him with one hand. James tried to get free from Edward's steel grip, but failed. Laurent tried to help him, but was greeted by Edward's left knuckle instead. He fell on the floor, moaning and blood running from his nose. He concentrated on James and contiued to tighten his grip on James' neck until his face became a shade of purple. The veins on his forehead were now visible and looked like they were about to explode in any minute.

I was too shocked to do anything. Victoria screamed for Edward to let James go, but did nothing else so it wasn't really effective. Everything happened too fast it was almost like a blur. I took deep breaths before I grab hold of Edward's arm. My hands were shaking as I tried to stop him. I was afraid of him. I was terrified of this new side of him. I tug on his arm as hard as I could, but he was just too strong. He didn't even budge.

"E-Edward .. please stop."I looked at him straight in the eye. We stared at each other for a long moment before he finally relaxed a bit and released James from his grasp. He fell on the floor with a thud and choked air. Victoria helped him up. She supported him towards the clinic. James didn't even dare look at Edward as they pass us. Though, I thought I heard him say 'freaks' before they left.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, neither of us looked at each other. He was breathing heavily so I held his hand, hoping to calm him down. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Thankfully, only a few students witnessed the incident. But I knew the whole school would know of it since gossip here spread like wildfire. After a few more minutes, he finally spoke slowly.

"I'm sorry."He said remorsefully. He didn't look me in the eye.

"I ... I didn't like the way he was treating you. If only you could hear what he was _thinking._"He closed his eyes again and exhaled through his nostrils. He hissed the last word like it was venom.

I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that I might make him more mad than he already was.

"It's okay."I said lowly. Like a whisper.

We stayed for a couple of minutes before he finally opened his eyes. They were still cold, but the moment his eyes were on me, I felt them soften. I grasp his hand and smiled. He smiled back at me and I knew that he wasn't mad anymore. He stroke a hand through his hair mindlessly, a habit that he's been doing frequently.

"I ... I don't know why, but I feel ... _protective_ of you."He suddenly said seriously. His tone became possessive again.

"I don't want anyone else touching you."It was as if he felt the same thing that I did. I blushed at his words.

"I have no idea what's wrong with me ... but I want to protect you all the time. My head's driving me crazy. They were looking at you like you were they're favorite toy or something."His eyes darkened, so I squeezed his hand gently.

"I've never met anyone who wants to protect me before. I can't say that I liked what you did to James—"His face fell a bit.  
"—but, thank you. Thank you so much for saying those words to me Edward. It's nice to know that someon cares for me."I smiled warmly and he smiled back. We could hear the bell ring now, so we walked to our first class together, in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! It's done. I'm soooooo sorry this came so late, I was so busy because of an emergency guys. But, don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible next time. So in the meantime, keep on reading AND reviewing. Thanks! and Cia!:)**

* * *

"Okay class, today I'll be grouping you depending on your grades. Each group will have three members aaand you will all be making an essay about our lesson yesterday—"Mr. Banner said while I copied notes from what he'd written in the board. The whole class groaned and he shushed them."Don't worry, I only want at least two pages. Any font will do and the deadline will be on Wednesday."

"Okay, so the first group will be Ms. Stanley, Mallory and Mr. Ross."Jessica and Lauren quietly rejoiced behind us. He contiued to read each group's members while I contiued to copy. I suddenly, literally, felt my notebook disappear from my hands. I turned to glare at Edward and he returned it nonchalantly. I opened my notebook and all the writings on the board were already copied perfectly. He grinned.

"... and the third group will be , Miss Swan and... ."Edward's grin widened the moment he heard our names. I rolled my eyes, I have a feeling Edward said something to Mr. Banner again.

I didn't really know Jacob Black well because most of the time, he was really quiet. It was as if he wasn't even there. He must be really lonely, without any friends. I knew what he felt and I suddenly had the urge to go to him and befriend him. He was really a silent person, from what I've heard from Alice. I took a quick peek to look at him and to my surprise, he looked really ... huge, but friendly. Oddly, he reminded me of my childhood pet, which was a Saint Bernard.

"so the rest of our time will be spent on your new essay. I want you to go to your respective members and plan this out." said. Students moved awkwardly and dragged their chairs towards each other. Edward and I stayed on our seats and waited for Jacob to come instead. He moved away from the sea of people and dragged a chair towards us and sat. He was a really good looking guy up close, his arms were really muscled and his black hair fit him perfectly. I was surprised that he wasn't on the football team.

"H-hi. My name's Bella."I smiled awkwardly and offered my hand. He smiled and shoked it. His hands were really big compared to mine and I loved how it felt against mine.

_Even his hands felt muscled_.

"My name's Jacob Black."He smiled warmly and adjusted his seat closer to mine. I could smell his scent from my chair, which kind of reminded me of forests. It was a pleasant mix of earth and trees and it reminded me of my childhood days when I'd go out and play in our backyard.

His voice was husky, but friendly. His skin was tan and his eyes were black ... and mesmerizing. I could look at it all day. His black shirt and grey jeans made him look like a male model for Calvin Klein. I didn't know what, but there was definitely something about Jacob Black that attracted me to him. I suddenly realized that I was still holding his hand. I let it go and blushed tomato red, dropping my eyes on the ground. He chuckled lowly.

"Sorry."I bowed my head in shame and embarrasament.

"It's okay-,"He smiled, "as long as you don't have scabies or anything."We both chuckled in unison. His laughter was the best sound that I've heard my entire life. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed with someone as warm and fuzzy as him.

Who knew Jacob Black would be this cool?

I looked at him and he was also looking at me. His eyes were shining like the lights Edward and I saw when we went to the Empire State building.

"My name's Edward. Bella's _friend_."Edward said in an edgy tone, cutting me from my train of thoughts.

"Jacob Black."He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile with him.

_Gosh ... his smile was contagious._

He offered his hand for Edward to shake ... but he didn't shake it. Surprisingly, he just looked at Jacob with hard, cold eyes. He wasn't like this with other people. Normally, he'd just ignore them and mind his own business, but the way he introduced himself to Jacob just now gave me a bad feeling. He looked at him like he was James when we were in the parking lot.

_What is Edward's problem?_

Jacob finally dropped his hand and his smile fell, which made mine as well.

After what felt like forever of awkward silence, Jacob finally had the courage to break the silence.

"So .. um, er .. about the essay? When do you guys wanna start?"He asked, mostly looking at me. I glanced at Edward and his eyes narrowed coldly, he was still staring at Jacob like he was ready to kill somebody. My heart was beating faster at the sight of him. I could tell that Jacob was also getting nervous. I stayed calm and answered slowly.

"How about tomorrow? Where do you want to make it?"I answered calmly.

"We could make it at the library."He smiled, but I could tell it wasn't a real one. He must be doing it to hide his nervousness, and I hated to admit it but so was .

Edward just kept looking at Jacob. He looked like a cat about to pounce on the mouse anytime now. I slowly placed my hand under the table and held his hand, but he didn't take it. Instead, he casually leaned his head on his hand and turned away from us.

"Yeah, okay."I answered Jacob."What time?"

"Well, I'm not really sure when I'm available, but I could give you my number so I could text you."He tore a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled his cellphone number. He gave it to me and I took it.

I nearly jumped when I heard the bell ring. stood up and so did the students. They arranged their chairs back to its original positions and so did Jacob.

"I'll see you later Bella."He smiled. I smiled back and waved him goodbye.

"Okay, class dismissed." said. Our classmates walked out of the classroom and I took another peek at Edward, who was still not looking at me. We both walked out of class and he carried my books with one hand without a word.

I tug his elbow gently  
.

"Edward? What's wrong?"He spun around to face me, his face full of anger.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again reluctantly. He pinched his nosebridge in irritation. I suddenly felt like a child who has disappointed her own father.

"It's nothing."he said, before walking again towards the exit again, but I held his arm.

"No. Please, tell me what I did wrong."I pleaded pathetically. People were still staring at us, but not as much as they did on the first day Edward walked in.

I held his arm still, so that he couldn't walk away again, though I knew he could escape whenever he wanted to.

"Really Bella, it's nothing."He said, but I could tell he was lying.

"I know you're lying. I don't know why you hate Jacob Black so much, but he's really a good guy, Edward."I saw Edward's hand turn into fist at the corner of my eye the moment I said Jacob's name.

"I'm not lying. Let's just get in the damn car."He started to move again but I ran infront of him, blocking his way.

"No—"I said firmly. I was surprised at how confident I felt."We're not leaving until you tel—"

"_I said it's nothing_!"He shouted. His loud booming voice echoed around the hallway and passerbys stopped and stared at us. I was still frozen solid and shocked. I couldn't believe he shouted at me. His nose flared in fury, and he was breathing like he just ran a marathon. His eyes were narrowed coldly at me.

"_What?!_"He shouted at the people who stared. They began to scatter and hurriedly went back to minding their own business.

Edward looked at me again. I haven't realized that I was crying until I felt tears running down my face. His expression softened a bit and I could tell that he wanted to say something to me, but couldn't. I wiped my tears away using the back of my hand.

He sighed loudly.

"Bella ... le-let's just go."He said. He took my hand and we walked to his car in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob John Black was a sixteen year old boy who smelled of earth and was definitely one of the most muscular people in our class. He wasn't an athlete and didn't even went to gym, but from what I've heard from Alice, he was definitely a fast runner. She said that he would get up every morning to jog for hours and when he'd get back, he wouldn't even look tired. He was tan and a bit mysterious, like Edward ... well, except for the whole 'cold and cruel to humans' thing. He was actually quite nice and warms up to people he doesn't even know, but unfortunately, Edward wasn't a fan of him like I was.

I smiled unvoluntarily as my cellphone's screen lit up again. Jacob and I had been texting for the last fifteen minutes about our essay. We were gonna do it in a few minutes, though I doubt if Edward would come. He was currently sitting at the edge of my bed while I sat beside my study table, studying. After that incident that happened between us, he became ... distant. He wouldn't open up to me, and when I asked him something, he would usually answer with a 'yes' or 'no'.

"Are you sure you're not coming?"I turned to see his expression. It was blank and unreadable.

"I think I'll pass."He answered curtly. I nodded and sat up and headed for the bathroom to change.

I dressed in a v-neck white shirt, blue jeans and my black sneakers. I powdered my face before looking at the mirror one more time. When I was presentable enough, I went out to see Edward playing with the car keys with his thumb, still wearing that blank expression he had earlier.

"I'll drive you there."He said. I complied and went downstairs.

**Sooo... Have you guys seen BD part II? If no, then you better! It was really awesome ... Except for the part were Emmett dies:(**

**I'm kidding by the way.**

* * *

He opened the car door for me and went to his seat. The car purred to life as he started the engine and drove silently to the school. The trees were such a blurr that they looked like abstracts from an oil painting. There was nothing but the smooth sound of the engine that I could hear. Edward gripped the steering wheel so hard that I thought it might break. I could tell that he wanted to tell me something, but bit his lower lip instead. I too, wanted to speak to him. I opened my mouth, but shut it reluctantly. I tried again and again but couldn't force the words out. Finally, after about five minutes of doing this, I finally found the courage to speak.

"It's a ... great weather we're having today, huh?"I spoke like an idiot. I wanted to facepalm myself so bad right now.

He didn't respond, but kept his eyes on the road. I blushed in embarrassment.

_Oh God, why?_

I didn't say another word after that, afraid that he'd ignore me again. Instead, I tried to focus my attention on the blurring trees. I tried to count all of them, but we were going too fast that I couldn't actually 'see' any tree. All I saw were green and brown abstracts. After a few minutes of looking like a child leaning on the window while counting trees, I heard Edward clearing his throat. He sighed deeply before speaking up.

"...Look, Bella—"He said, while still keeping his eyes on the road."I know things have been ... difficult for us lately, I know that I should learn to respect you and all, because you literally own me ... but I can't help it. This is who I am. You can't expect me to change who I've been for more than a hundred years in mere seconds... I can act, but not when I'm angry. Look, what I'm trying to say is ... that, I ... you can't ..."He stammered and sighed in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand and closed his eyes for a minute.

I stayed silent, hoping to give him some time to continue what he said. I was a bit stunned at what he had said to me. He was only acting nice? I was such a fool to actually think that he's changed. For me. Just when I thought that someone actually cared ...

"You don't ... care about me?"I whispered lowly and unvoluntarily. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face, but didn't say anything else for seconds.

"I do ... but ... I think it's only because of the fact that you're my master."

_Ouch._

His words hurt like a thousand knives piercing my skin. I didn't move or breathe. I could hear low sobs from my own chest. I averted my eyes away from him and stared outside. I felt tears running down my cheeks and realized that I have been crying. I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping to stop my sobs and that he wouldn't hear any of it.

I stayed like that for what felt like hours, but I knew that it was just a few minutes. Time seemed to stop and the tension grew even wider. I shielded my eyes with my hands, hoping he wouldn't see. I hated to cry infront of people. I felt weak and helpless. My nose was red and tears continued to fall down. I wanted to stop. So badly, but it felt like my body wasn't responding to my commands.

I dared to remove my hand from my face and look at his expression, but when I did, his back was turned to me and his head hung hopelessly. He sighed, defeated, and faced me.

"Look... I didn't...I—"He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair before continuing"...I just think that what we have is just a mere master and slave relationship. Nothing more. I care only because my whole being lies in your hands. I... I hate pretending Bells, but its the truth. I can't bring myself to care about a ... human."He spoke softly, but the way he said human just now, it was as if it was the plague.

I didn't move a muscle, but kept looking at him. I couldn't read his face, nor could I determine what mine looked like. He didn't say another word and kept his eyes on the road. I didn't know what suddenly got into me but I broke the silence.

"Is this about Jacob?"

He spun his head and looked at me like he was being accused of murder.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Is this about Jacob? Are you mad because of him?"His face tensed and I heard a low bluff.

"Seriously Bella? You think I'm jealous?"Mockery was written all over his face and I his eyes were filled with humor. I didn't like it one bit because he reminded me of James.

"Why would I even be jealous of that mutt? He's nothing."He said coldly.

"He's a nobody Bella, no wonder no one wants hi—"

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Jacob!"I sneered.

I shut my mouth up. I didn't know why but I felt protective of Jacob. Edward has no right to talk about him like this, he was a thousand times better than him.

"It's true."He said simply."That low life's nothing special Bells."

"And you are?"I eyed him.

"I didn't say that I was."

His voice still sounded cold as he parked near the building Jake and I were supposed to meet, but I wasn't about to give up on the fight. There was something about Jacob that Edward hated, I didn't know what, but I'm definitely gonna find out.


End file.
